Salvatore Protection
by NeonNavy
Summary: When Elijah threatens Elena's well-being the Salvatore brothers Protect her and keep her safe, Damon's feelings towards Elena grow stronger, protecting her is his biggest goal. but the question is: Will it be enough?
1. Babysitting an adult

**I just decided to do this right before I went to bed just in case I forgot this amazing idea… lol jk it probably isn't that good.**

**I don't own Vampire diaries or any of the characters… but I wish I did.**

**Kat**

…**.**

"Elena!" Stefan called out from his car.

It was pouring rain outside and Jeremy was using Elena's car to go on a date with a Bonnie, so that left Elena walking home from school in the pouring rain.

"Elena!" Stefan called out again, Elena turned around Stefan opened the passenger seat door.

"Do you need a ride?" Stefan had to yell over the rain, Elena nodded and she climbed into the car.

Stefan kissed Elena on the lips and continued on their journey home.

Stefan had been more protective since Elijah had almost killed his soul mate, he would never let anything happen to Elena.

"Thanks for the ride home" Elena said as they reached her driveway.

"Anytime" Stefan said with a welcoming grin on his face, Stefan reached over to the passenger seat and took Elena's hand.

"I love you Elena" Stefan said, serious now.

"I love you too" Elena said as she opened the door and ran to the porch where she was safe from the rain. Elena waved to Stefan; Stefan waved back and drove away.

Elena opened her front door and was greeted by Damon standing in the foyer.

"What is it, Damon?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, just checking up on my favorite human" Damon said suspiciously.

Elena walked towards the kitchen, Damon followed.

"Where's Jenna?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, probably with Rick" Damon said it like it was an accusation.

"So why are you really here?" Elena asked questioning him like in a lame police TV show.

"Ok, you caught me," Damon held his hands up as if to surrender.

"I came as a favor to my brother, he wanted to make sure you were safe, while he was running a few errands out of town" Damon said.

"What do you want to do?" Elena asked Damon.

"I don't know, what about a board game?" Damon answered

"Sure, we have monopoly, twister and Clue." Elena said, giving Damon options.

"I think twister is a good game" Damon said with his signature smirk.

"Sure you do" Elena muttered under her breath

….

Elena won twister, Damon forfeited. Mostly because he wanted to see Elena's body constricted in a very awkward way.

"Good -Bye Damon!" Elena said after Stefan came back from his 'errand'.

"Bye Elena" Damon winked and headed off into the moonlight.

"I missed you Stefan," Elena said.

"I missed you too… so what did you and Damon do while I was gone?" Stefan said.

"We played Twister." Elena said.

"Yeah I see that." Stefan gestured to the Twister mat on the ground.

_Ding dong! _

"I better get that" Elena walked to the door and opened it, Jenna and Alaric stood in the doorway.

"Hey Jenna and Alaric." Elena said

"I'm going to leave now" Stefan said, he kissed Elena on the lips, right in front of Jenna and Alaric.

"I should probably go now too," Alaric kissed Jenna on the cheek and left for his car.

Back in the house…

"I'm going to go to bed." Elena said

"It's only 8:45." Jenna looked at the clock.

"I know, I've been pulling all- nighters because of this homework. Could you tell Rick to not give as much homework?" Elena asked.

"Sure, Good night!" Jenna yelled so it would reach Elena's ears.

Elena got up to her bedroom and noticed a dark figure in her bedroom; she did a double-take and was relieved when she saw Stefan.

"Hey," Elena said as she collapsed into Stefan's muscular arms.

"Hey," Stefan answered back, but by that time Elena was fast asleep

…..

**Please review, if I get enough reviews I will write a second chapter! **


	2. Surprise Planning

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated soon!**

**The Mid-season finale was so good! **

**I wonder which actor will play Klaus! Let's hope He's Cute :+)**

**Enjoy!**

**/:/**

Elena woke up, grasping the sheets to find Stefan's warm body, she came up with nothing, worried and disappointed. She opened her eyes and touched a thin, leafy sheet of paper.

_My Dearest Elena,_

_I have gone to hunt, if you wake up before I get back, _

_Remember that I love you and you will be safe._

_-S _

She held the note up to her nose hoping his scent was on it, after she sat there for a minute she got up to get breakfast.

She went down for breakfast in her pyjamas; once she turned the corner she was greeted by a very busy-looking Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, so now you're up!" Jenna said, panting.

"Yeah, I was tired." Elena said, scratching her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you Elijah, I met him at the book fair he offered to take some of our books to the community center," Jenna said as she closed the door to reveal a statue-like Elijah.

Elena breathed in sharply; Elijah walked over to Elena and extended his hand.

"Hello Elena, I'm Elijah." Elijah said with a smirk on his face.

"Hello" Elena said. Elijah followed Jenna into the kitchen. Elena ran up to Jeremy's room and pounded on the door.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Open the door!" Elijah came out of nowhere and silenced Elena with his stare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Elijah said to Elena.

Jeremy opened the door and asked "what? Elena?"

"Jenna needs help in the kitchen with organizing the books we're giving away" Elena said, obviously a lie. Jeremy believed her and headed down to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"I want to make a deal. Let's talk somewhere, your room perhaps?" Elijah asked.

Elena led the way to her bedroom. Once in there Elena sat on her bed and Elijah scanned through pictures.

"Klaus wants to kill you; I want to kill Klaus, your Salvatore friends want to kill me, I have prepared a deal. I want to protect you so when Klaus comes I will rip his head off and plunge a stake through his heart, do you accept?" Elijah asked.

"Deal," Elena reached out and shook Elijah's hand.

"Good," Elijah said and in vampire-speed he was gone out of Elena's bedroom.

**5 minutes later...**

Stefan appeared at Elena's window; Elena rushed over to the window and pried it open. Stefan slid into Elena's room.

Stefan engulfed Elena in a bone crushing hug, she enjoyed his scent, and it was a mix of the ocean and pine trees. Elena moved closer to Stefan's face, Stefan placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her, Stefan's kisses were soft and gentle, but this kiss had a little more urgency in it. Elena pulled away.

"Hey" Elena said seductively.

"Hey, I missed you" Stefan said back,

"How were the squirrels?" Elena said, mocking Stefan's diet.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Stefan sarcastically laughed.

Stefan kissed Elena again.

**Back in the tomb...**

Katherine was reading the family history. Elijah knocked on the tomb door.

Katherine opened the door.

"Elijah." Katherine said.

"Hello Katherine, having fun?"

"Yes, so much in fact that I would love to show you inside of the tomb" Katherine said slyly.

"That won't be necessary; I am here to release you." Elijah explained

"You're kidding?" Katherine asked.

"No, in fact I have already lifted the spell." Elijah said quite proud of himself.

Katherine walked out of the tomb.

"I'm free!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Not quite," Elijah said as she shot her with a vervain dart.

Katherine's body collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Elijah picked up her limp body and in an un-human speed carried her to the Lockwood's old ruined property.

Elijah patiently waited for Katherine to wake up, as soon as she did; she saw that she was chained up against a wall.

"Had a nice sleep?" Elijah asked.

"Why?" Katherine said weakly.

**In Elena's house...**

"Elena! Is everything okay in there?" Jenna asked

"Yes Jenna, "Elena said.

Stefan had left a little while ago and Elena was lying on her bed writing in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Elijah came over today and I thought he was going to kill me. Instead he wanted to make a deal with me; the deal was that if I just did nothing and lured Klaus to me, Elijah would rip Klaus' head of and stake him. I have never felt so safe in my entire life._

_Stefan also came over today well stayed over and when i woke up he was gone, but he came back._

_I didn't really do much today, I'm thinking about going to the grill to get some fresh air later in the day, maybe I'll see Damon there, or maybe Caroline, but then again Caroline is probably with Tyler helping him out with the whole 'werewolf' thing._

_Xoxo_

_-E_

Elena threw the book onto her bed and started getting dressed to go to the grill.

While she was putting on her jacket she was too preoccupied to notice a face in the window.

Elena drove to the grill; once she got there she sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"I'll have the same" a tall man said beside her, he had blond hair and brown eyes, he was very muscular.

"Hello" the tall man said.

"Hi" Elena said back. The atmosphere was tense. Elena was drawn to this man; she wanted to know more about him. Maybe it was just the alcohol speaking.

"What's your name?" the tall man asked.

"Elena" Elena said.

"That's a very pretty name" He said.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Elena asked.

"Klaus" he said.

**In the Lockwood's underground dungeon...**

"I can't believe you Elijah; you joined forces with Elena and the Salvatore, they're no good." Katherine tried to persuade him to break the deal.

"Katherine, if I become allies with them, I have a better chance of killing Klaus once and for all."

"Why did you have to shoot me with a vervain dart?" Katherine asked.

"Because I don't want you running around in front of Klaus so he kills me for letting you out of the tomb." Elijah explained.

"He knew that I was in the tomb?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I told him" Elijah told Katherine.

"I thought you were friends" Katherine asked.

"Why would I want to kill him if I were friends with him?" Elijah corrected Katherine.

"Now I must leave, if Klaus comes and finds you, you will tell him nothing" Elijah's pupils dilated as he compelled Katherine.

"I will tell him nothing" Katherine repeated.

Elijah left Katherine in the Lockwood's dungeon as he sped towards the Boarding house where the Salvatore's live.

Elijah knocked on the door, Damon answered.

"Hello, Damon" Elijah said offering out his hand to shake.

Damon hissed at Elijah.

"I do not wish to harm you, I wish to tell you about the deal Elena and I made."

"Come in," Damon said.

/:/

**Hey guys!**

**Cliff hanger with the whole Klaus thing and Elena!**

**Read+ review= Love **

**Please review I will update faster!**

**Kat**


	3. Dead Figures walking

**Hey guys!**

**I am suffering from writers block so this chapter might not be that good...**

**Once again I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, L.J Smith does.**

**Kat**

**._._._.**

"So, Elijah tell me the deal that you made with Elena." Damon asked.

They were sitting in the common room of the Boarding house; Elijah was sitting on the couch beside Stefan who was in his own little world, just thinking about Elena. However, Damon was standing in front of the fireplace deep in thought.

"The deal was merely an agreement to peace between Elena and I. She agreed that if she did nothing and Klaus was lured to her than once he was close enough to Elena then I would rip his head off and plunge a wooden stake through his heart. Now, you have probably heard that 'The Originals' can't be killed, well that isn't true." Elijah said. Damon and Stefan listened in closely.

"So how do you kill an Original?" Damon said, very impatiently.

"Simple, you need a witch to finalize the spell by dropping a drop of blood into the vampire's mouth, instantly killing them for good." Elijah explained.

"So why if normal vampires drink witch blood they don't die?" Stefan asked Elijah, breaking his silence.

"Because Witch blood is very different than human blood, the older you are the less desire you have for witch blood, when you are a young vampire you can drink witch blood no problem whatsoever, but as you mature you start getting sick from drinking it, therefore if you are an original you die from it instantly." Elijah explained, Stefan and Damon looked surprised at the news they just heard.

"Oh, ok..." Stefan sat up in realization.

"So we just let Elena get killed by Klaus?" Damon asked Elijah, his tone full of acid.

"No. I would kill Klaus before her can even touch Elena." Elijah said, losing his patience.

"I get it now, but we should still keep watch for Elena." Stefan said, being the only sensible vampire in the room.

Elijah left, having delivered his message. He headed back to Luca and his father's house in order to track Klaus.

**Back in the Mystic Grill...**

Elena reached for her vervain necklace around her neck hoping it would give her safety.

"That vervain necklace won't help you a single bit for where were going." Klaus told Elena.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked frightened.

"To the sacrifice chamber," Klaus mumbled.

"The what?" Elena yelled. Trying to get attention from people so they could help her, but just as she spoke the Saturday Night Karaoke started with a very drunk Matt singing "Like a Virgin" by Madonna.

"The sacrifice chamber..." Klaus whispered into her ear, Klaus left some cash on the bar table before walking out with Elena

Klaus breathed in a deep breath and headed outside of the Mystic Grill pulling Elena out by her sleeve. No one seemed to notice Elena yelling because they were all paying attention to Matt belting out the last lines of the song.

Klaus led her to a parked SUV which was pitched black and had tinted windows. Elena noticed there was a figure in the car, she didn't get the see this figures face but she felt some sort of familiarity to this person. The figure looked back; it wasn't a face she knew. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was dark inside the vehicle, _Where are you Elijah? _Elena thought. She was thrown into the back of the car very roughly.

**In the Martins' house (Luca's house)**

Elijah opened the door to the Martins' house and was greeted by Luca's dad.

"I fear something has happened to Elena, on my way over here I stopped by the Gilbert house and Elena was nowhere to be found. So I asked Jenna where she went, she said she went to the mystic grill, I went there and I couldn't see her I Looked everywhere" Elijah said to Mr. Martin.

"Okay I will help you, now I need something of hers." Mr. Martin said, looking at Elijah.

"Yes, in fact when I was at Elena's house her guardian Jenna, showed me one of Elena's favourite childhood books, will that do?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, as long as she has used it and touched it with her bare hands then it will be fine to use" Mr. Martin answered back.

"She has touched it with her own hands, I have it here." Elijah said as he pulled out a small book which title was 'To the woods we go'.

He placed the book on the table and Mr. Martin placed his hands on the book. He started to mutter ancient words of wizardry, wind started to blow around them, though no window was open. Finally Mr. Martin finished the spell, written on Mr. Martin's Palm was the direct location of where Elena was

The only thing written on Mr. Martin's Hand was Mystic Grill, SUV, 2 M. It was written in blood. His blood.

"What does it mean?" Elijah asked.

Mr. Martin pointed to his hand. "Mystic Grill is the thing she is closest to, SUV is where she is now, and she is with 2 men." Mr. Martin told Elijah.

"Could it be Damon or Stefan Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

"You will have to find that out yourself. My magic can only tell you where she is and the gender of whom she is with." Mr. Martin looked apologetically at Elijah.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin" Elijah said and left to find Elena.

**In the SUV**

Klaus was talking to the dark figure in the front seat, Elena couldn't hear it,it was like she was having an out-of body experience. Klaus and the dark figure sounded as if they were miles away.

The moonstone was destroyed, Bonnie told Elena that. But Elijah got Luca to fake destroy the Moonstone so he could keep it safe and make sure that Klaus never got it.

Elena finally mustered up the courage to ask why they were going to the 'sacrifice chamber '.

"What is the sacrifice chamber?" Elena asked Klaus.

"Let's just say that you might want to say your final good-bye's soon." Klaus said and then burst into laughter.

Elena was panicking, she was hyperventilating ... and eventually she fainted

Only to be woken up by a strange sound and a looming figure dragging her out of the car.

**.../.**../**.../.**../

**Cliff hanger... ohm... I wonder who the figure will be :+)**

**I know but I can't tell you!**

**Read + review= 3 **

**Kat**


	4. Confessions

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm just gonna leap right into the story...**

**I don't own vampire diaries... but I wish I did.**

**Kat**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Elijah?" Elena said weakly. Elijah was standing on top of her, holding a finger to her lips.

"shh..." Elijah whispered to her. "You stay here," Elijah rushed off back to the car. Elena realized she was lying on the cold ground, there was a tree root digging into her back. She tried to get up, but she remembered what Elijah had said to her.

Elijah's POV

I ran to the car in vampire speed, I have gotten used to all the 'vampire' tricks.

I opened up the car door, a figure was huddled in the corner of the car.

"Take off your hood, or you will be dead in less than one second." I demanded the hooded stranger.

The hooded stranger took off his hood and revealed himself, I took a step back the breath had been knocked out of me.

"Markus?" I asked the familiar face in the passenger seat.

The familiar face turned to me. "Yes, brother. I have returned" Markus said to me.

All of a sudden I felt sharp pain in my back; I turned around to see Klaus standing there with a metal poker for fires. Liquid dripped down my back; it was only a second before there was no more pain.

"Ahh... Elijah what a pleasure it is to grace us with your lovely presence." Klaus said to me in a vindictive tone.

"Klaus, What a surprise!" I said to Klaus sarcastically.

End of Elijah POV.

Elena reached into her pocket and dialled Caroline's number.

"Hello?" Caroline picked up after three rings.

"Caroline, Klaus kidnapped me. Elijah's here now, but I'm afraid he'll need back-up. Can you tell Stefan and Damon?" Elena whispered into the receiver.

"Okay, but—"Elena hung up the phone, hoping help would be coming soon. All of a sudden Elena heard a _Crunch_. Just like before Elena started to hyperventilate.

Caroline appeared out of the bushes, she ran to Elena's side, but she wasn't alone. Stefan and Damon followed. _Damn it. _ Elena thought.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered, looking for her. "Down here." Elena whispered back, Stefan ran to Elena in vampire speed "where's Klaus?" Damon said, suddenly in front of Elena.

"I don't know, Elijah dragged, me here after he found me in the car." Elena said her voice weak.

"That bastard is going to pay" Damon said, his voice full of acid.

"Who is?" Stefan asked calmly.

"Elijah." Damon said his voice as cold as ice.

"No, No, No, Damon you can't say that. For all he's done for us, he's practically saved Elena's life! It's Klaus you want to kill." Stefan said standing up and grabbing his older brother by the shoulders.

"You're right, do you have the stakes?" Damon asked Stefan.

Stefan opened his bag, inside he had 3 vervain darts, 13 stakes, a yard of vervain soaked rope and syringe which looked like it was filled with blood.

Elena was sitting up against the tree; she saw what was in the bag.

"Why do you have blood in the syringe?" Elena asked curiously to Stefan.

"When Elijah left your house after you made the deal, he came to us and just in case he told us how to kill an Original." Stefan said to Elena.

"And you use the blood for what? Ancient tribal rituals?" Elena asked Stefan in a teasing tone.

"No, Elena. I'll explain once we kill Klaus, now where is he?" Damon said to Elena

Stefan and Damon were about to find Klaus when Damon turned around and said, "Keep an eye on Elena, Blondie." And they were gone; Elena sat there not knowing if they were going to come back, she was overcome with a wave of nausea. Elena started to cry, she was about to get up and run after them, but Caroline pushed her back down.

"I'm sorry Elena; I can't let you go out there." Caroline said to Elena who was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"They're committing suicide. I can't sit here and let them throw their lives away." Elena said sadly to Caroline.

"You're right, they are committing suicide, why don't you just walk up there and bring them back?" Caroline said sarcastically. Elena burst out in a whole new batch of salty tears.

Damon's POV

I loved her. I loved Elena.

I was willing to give my life up for the girl I loved, if we got out of this fight alive, I would tell her that. This time, I would not erase it from her memory.

As we got closer to where Klaus and Elijah were, I noticed there was another scent in the area.

End of Damon POV

"Do you smell that?" Damon asked his younger brother.

Stefan just nodded his head, as they approached where Klaus was, they could hear they're conversation.

"You betrayed me, my own close relative. How could you choose to be on the Salvatore's side?" Klaus' voice echoed.

"Because, she has a right to live." Elijah said calmly.

"you have betrayed me for the last time." Klaus said.

From what Stefan and Damon could see, Klaus was about to kill Elijah.

"Stop!" Suddenly Stefan was standing right behind Klaus, a stake in his hand. As soon as possible Damon ran over to his brother, _this is it. _Damon thought.

Klaus turned around, and grabbed them both by their necks. He hoisted them up so high, Damon could swear he saw the girl he killed by drinking too much blood from her in the sky.

Stefan tossed the stake to Elijah who stabbed it in Klaus' back. Klaus just picked the stake out like it was a toothpick. But seeing how he isn't a three handed freak, he put down Damon who shot him with a vervain dart right in the heart. He knelt down, but the vervain quickly wore off and before Damon could even catch his breath and break Klaus' neck Klaus was back up and again and reaching for Damon's neck. Damon moved out of the way, Klaus put Stefan down and realized this wasn't going to work.

"Catch me, if you can." Damon was teasing Klaus.

Klaus reached out to Damon but Damon was too fast. He shot out of the way and climbed up the nearest tree to get another point of view.

As soon as Damon was sure he would jump on to Klaus he leapt of the tree and right on to Klaus' muscular body.

Elijah took the chance to drive another stake through Klaus' heart, he plunged it in deeper.

"Quick, pass me the syringe!" Elijah shouted at Stefan. Stefan leapt to his bag in one stride, and pulled out the syringe.

The veins around Stefan's eyes were pooping out as he looked at the syringe. He brought the syringe closer to his face.

"No!" Elijah and Damon yelled in unison.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ohh, Cliff hanger!**

**Do you think he'll drink it? After all, vampires** **need blood.**

**Xoxo.**

**Kat**


	5. Promises

Hey! Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time, I had to wait till the long weekend to be free from homework... well here goes nothing!

I don't own the vampire diaries or anything, but if I did.. I would make Damon and Elena a couple

Enjoy! xoxo

**X******

Stefan's mouth was watering; the blood in the syringe was almost pulsing, like it had its own heart. Stefan brought the syringe even closer to his face; the syringe was right under his nose. He was completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

Klaus plunged his hand inside of Damon's chest and pulled out the still but bloody heart, Damon's empty bloody body fell to the ground, Elijah still had a hold on Klaus, Stefan snapped out of his hunger-fest and prepared the syringe, Stefan pushed the plunge in the syringe just enough so a little blood spouted out the top.

Stefan stared down at his lifeless older brother lying on the ground.

"You son of a bitch! You killed my brother!" Stefan yelled at the top of his lungs, loud enough so Elena could hear, Elena breathed in a sharp breath and kneeled down, her body almost as still as Damon's.

And with that, Elijah grabbed another stake and plunged It into Klaus' chest, Klaus' winced at the pain but quickly recovered. Klaus fought Elijah until Elijah let go but, immediately regretted letting go. Klaus made a running start into Stefan, Stefan tossed the syringe to Elijah, who caught it without delay.

Stefan noticed that Original's are much faster than newborns or vampires his age. Klaus ran as fast as his vampire speed would let him, on his fast way to Stefan he tripped over his stupid, useless brother.

Elijah took this to his advantage. He ran over to Klaus and plunged the syringe into the muscular body. Almost immediately the blond heartthrob tumbled to the ground. Klaus was not dead but severely wounded.

"Why isn't he dead?" Stefan asked Elijah, out of breath.

"Did you spill a single drop? Even the smallest drop of a perfect 50oz?" Elijah asked Stefan as he walked towards the motionless blond shape strewn across the ground.

"Oh no, when I checked to see if the syringe worked I must have let at least a couple drops of the blood spill, and run down the side of the syringe." Stefan answered Elijah.

"You shouldn't have let a drop spill, we need a full 50oz. Hand me your phone while you go check on Klaus. Just to estimate we probably only have around 10 minutes before Klaus burns the blood off." Elijah stuck his hand out for the phone, Stefan quickly handed his Iphone 4 over to Elijah and strode over to Klaus.

Elijah explained what needed to be done, and within 5 minutes the Martin's pulled up right behind Klaus' Range Rover.

"He's wearing off the blood fairly quickly, we must hurry" Stefan called out to Elijah, who was piercing Luca's skin to get to a blood vein, Elijah didn't even break out in veins that ring around his eyes.

While monitoring Klaus, Stefan was also checking on Damon. Even though his heart was strewn on the ground, Stefan managed to hear a very faint and weak breath caught in his older brother's throat, without thinking Stefan placed Damon's still heart into the open cavity in his chest. Stefan bit in deep into his wrist, hoping the blood would be enough to bring his beloved brother back to life. He placed his bleeding and quickly healing wrist up to his brother's open mouth. A few drops dripped slowly into Damon's mouth, Stefan noticed the more blood went into his frozen brother's mouth the quicker the cavity in his chest healed.

Elijah came back with a syringe full of blood, and placed the needle into Klaus' bare neck, blood dripped from Klaus' neck and the blond figure on the ground shrivelled up into a gray vein covered vampire.

"Is it over?" Stefan asked aloud. Silence filled the air, Elijah as afraid to speak because if he did he feared Klaus would rejuvenate and come back to his asshole self.

Damon coughed, which startled the two standing vampires. Stefan rushed over to his brothers weak side.

"Geez, Stefan... lighten up a bit, you look like you were just run over" Damon said his crystal clear ice blue eyes punctured Stefan's sea foam green ones, Damon produced his signature smirk. Stefan helped his older brother up.

Elena was waiting patiently behind a tree nearly pulling out her hair in the process. Caroline stiffened up, like a rod was stuck up her back.

"What is it, Care?" Elena asked, her head coming up from being in her hands. Elena was anticipating the worst she grabbed her sides predicting she would cry, she looked at Caroline's face who was surprisingly smiling.

"They're okay!" Caroline said, tears prickling the sides of her eyes.

"They're okay?" Elena said, confused. Caroline didn't have to say anything.

"He wasn't that bad, I could've killed him with my eyes closed" A cocky Damon said aloud. "Sure you could," Stefan replied.

"Brother" Markus said, emerging from the Range Rover, Elijah stared away from the burning pile of flesh to meet his younger brother's eyes.

"Markus, my long lost estranged brother" Elijah said, staring down at the dead vampiric body engulfed in flames.

"I have come to make peace, maybe we could go somewhere to talk?" the brunette asked Elijah.

"Of course, I will contact you in the near future" Elijah said and with that he started to walk towards the group of teenagers hugging. Well only two teenagers were hugging while Stefan and Elena where doing god knows what, god knows where.

"Damon, my work here is done... from now on I still want you to protect Elena and would you mind saying that to Stefan for me? " Elijah asked Damon while fingering a piece of bark that had fallen during the fight.

"Yes... wait, where is my brother?" Damon asked and with that Elijah was gone.

**The boarding house... **

Elena pulled on the flannel plaid shirt Stefan was wearing, asking for it to be removed. Stefan complied and pulled off his shirt, revealing rock hard abdominal muscles. Elena slid her hands down her boyfriend's chest.

"I missed you" Elena said against Stefan's lips. "I missed you too" Stefan said his voice muffled on Elena's lips.

Elena pulled her lips back to Stefan's, Stefan brought his tongue across Elena's smooth lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth, and Elena opened her mouth ever so slightly. Stefan's tongue entered Elena's mouth, Elena copied Stefan's moves and slid her tongue into Stefan's mouth until they're tongues were tangled, Stefan picked up Elena and set her down on the bed, he swiftly climbed on top of the beauty queen. While they're lips were still attached Elena peeled off her top to reveal a pink lace bra.

Stefan nibbled Elena's neck and glided down to her stomach until her reached her matching pink lace underwear, Elena grabbed a fistful of Stefan's hair.

The night went up from there.

**The next morning...**

"mmm..." Elena groaned as she sat up in Stefan's bed.

"Good morning, princess" Damon said as she walked by Stefan's door, which was wide open.

"Damon, can you at least knock?" Stefan said, pulling the sheets over Elena's naked body, which was already covered in a sheet but for reassurance he pulled it up higher.

Damon walked into Stefan's room, sitting at the end of the bed, fingering a tassel from one of Stefan's wool blanket.

"Damon, Get out." Stefan said.

"Okay, I'll go" Damon said as he was walking out the door he turned around and winked at Elena.

As he past the door frame he remember the promise he made to himself, _if we got out of this fight alive, I would tell her that. This time, I would not erase it from her memory._ Damon remembered.

He wondered when the next time he would see his future princess of the night, as he walked out of the boarding house to possibly go on a killing spree.

How was it?

I will be updating soon

Buuuttt the faster the reviews come the faster I get inspired

Kat


	6. Plans

Damon quickly tossed the mushrooms inside the already butter filled pan. From the pan a sizzle escaped, Damon cocked his head to the side, hearing footsteps approach him.

"What are you cooking?" Stefan asked, suddenly beside Damon.

"None of your business, and anyway what are you here for, Steffie?" Damon asked, his face as solid as stone.

"Elena wanted a glass of water, oh and Damon?" Stefan said, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Yes, brother?" Damon asked pouring the whisked eggs into the pan with the mushrooms.

"Today I'm going with Alaric to Duke to find more about the werewolves" Stefan said, heading back up to his room.

"With Elena?" Damon said, knowing his brother would be able to hear.

"No, this doesn't concern her... I want to find out if when a werewolf bites a human is it lethal" Stefan said. Damon heard the door close shut, he tried to get his mind off of what Elena and Stefan were doing.

Would Damon have to babysit? In his mind babysitting Elena wasn't a hardship.

/:/

"Bye Stefan" Elena said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Damon turned his head away as Stefan pulled Elena's body closer to his body and gave her a lingering kiss. Damon stared at a tree until the "Lovebirds" were finished their face sucking.

Elena walked back into the boarding house, she walked into the living room where she found Damon reading a book called "Vampires, Do they exist?" a smirk was plastered on his face.

"isn't it funny reading about how you are supposed to stay out of the sunlight and can't be in the vicinity near garlic." Damon said, not looking up from his book.

"Sounds funny" Elena agreed, and curled up on the couch.

"Believe me it is." Damon said and put the book down, Elena had fallen asleep. He picked her up easily and carried her to his bedroom and placed her underneath the covers.

"Goodnight princess" Damon said and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. And tucked her in, turned off the lights, closed the door, and was back to reading his book.

/:/

Elena woke up with a burst of curiosity, where was she? She pulled the satin covers off of her and stood up, she looked at the sleeping figure beside her, _Damon. _She walked into the washroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was still wearing makeup from the night before. She picked up a face cloth from the towel rack and ran it under cold water, she washed her face and when she looked back in the mirror Damon was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning" Elena said politely. She hung up the wet face cloth back on the rack and faced Damon.

"How was your sleep?" Damon asked her.

"Very nice, thank you. What about you?" Elena asked.

"Fine until your footsteps woke me up." Damon said tapping his ear.

"oh, sorry... forgot about the hearing." Elena said apologetically. She moved past Damon in one swift stride. "it's okay" replied Damon.

"Have you heard anything from Stefan?" Elena asked, impatiently.

"Geez, Elena... he's only been gone for ten hours." Damon said, following Elena into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm a little paranoid." Elena said, pulling out orange juice from the fridge.

"I'll make you breakfast." Damon said, shooing Elena out of the kitchen.

Damon made Elena a platter of fresh fruit, hash-browns, bacon and oatmeal. They sat at the dining table reading the newspaper and talking to each other.

"So Miss Gilbert, what should we do today?" Damon asked, pulling on a black button up and his favourite pair of black jeans, while Elena was still sitting in the living room.

"I don't know Mr. Salvatore, what should we do today?" Elena mocked.

"I was thinking a stroll through a meadow, and then a picnic on the river bank?" Damon said.

"Ooh, sounds great... when should we depart?" Elena said.

"How about 15 minutes?" he said while practically sprinting down the stairs.

"Sounds good" Elena said as she flicked through a Home & Garden magazine she had bought while buying gas for her car.

/:/

"So would you rather get a snake bite or swallow a live bee?" Damon asked Elena, they were playing "Would you rather" while walking in thick woods.

"Is the snake bite lethal?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon said.

"Swallow a bee then," Elena said she continued, "would you rather get shot with a wooden bullet or go through transformation all over again?"

"Ooh, that one's tough" Damon said, deep in thought "I say wooden bullet. Okay would you rather kiss me for two minutes or kiss Matt for one minute?" Damon asked, impatient for the answer.

"Matt of course" Elena said, a smile spreading across her face, Damon grabbed Elena's waist and and tightened his grip, she started laughing.

"I'm kidding , I would choose you!... stop please!" Elena said, hysterically laughing.

"Good" Damon said, automatically letting his hands drop. The atmosphere was awkward, after that last "Would you rather" Damon and Elena didn't talk until the river bank.

"So I brought turkey and ham sandwiches, and for me A+ from the blood bank." Damon said, Elena started to giggle. She hoped the blush forming on her cheeks wasn't visible.

"No one's ever done this for me..." Elena said, biting into her turkey sandwich. Damon was just watching her eat while he sipped his blood from a non-see-through water bottle to not make Elena lose her appetite.

Elena watched Damon sip his blood and stared in amazement when dark veins appeared underneath his eyes.

They moved onto dessert which happened to be chocolate mousse, courtesy of chef Damon.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Elena said, as she dug her spoon deep into the glass.

"Thank you, it's a family recipe." Damon said as he licked the stray mousse off the back of the spoon.

Elena finished her mousse and so did Damon, Elena and Damon lay on their back watching clouds go by, after a few minutes of secretly nudging closer to each other Elena rested her head on Damon's chest.

Both secretly hoping they could stay this way forever.

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update... love the new episode... is it just me or do you think Klaus should be blonde?**

**Mwah! My neonites!**

**Kat**


	7. Memories

**Hey guys, this chapter is pretty big, lots of stuff happens…**

**I don't own vampire diaries… but I wish I did!**

**Kat**

Damon picked up a freshly poured glass of bourbon and brought it to his lips; he was plotting a plan while Elena was at school.

How would he get Elena? How would he steal her away from his childish brother? Surely she would get bored of his lame and completely non-legitimate jokes, and with that he was at the kitchen table, a pen in his hand and a piece of paper in the other, he wrote down ideas for stealing her heart

_How to get Elena _

_Kill Stefan? (Not a bad idea)_

_Kidnap her_

_Carnival followed by a night of uncontrollable fun?_

_Re-enact Sixties dance? (After-all, she did miss it due to Klaus) _

He circled the last one and immediately started to pull together an outfit full of colors and unmistakably ugly patterns. Later, he went through all of the albums he and Stefan had collected over the years, he picked up an album from The Monkees. _Perfect he_ thought, and with that he got dressed in his sixties garb and prepared for the most perfect night of his life.

Elena came back from school an hour later.

"Damon?" Elena called out in the empty boarding house. The sound of music radiating through the halls, she followed the sound and eventually found herself standing in the spacious Salvatore garden located behind the thick barricade of ivy and thick hedges.

"Damon? What is this? What are you wearing?" Elena was speaking a mile a minute, she looked around at all of the different colors and finally she placed her eyes on Damon's "Interesting" outfit, he was smiling, he placed an old-fashioned record on the vinyl player. The Monkees' music rang out of the old speakers; clearly it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Since you couldn't enjoy the sixties dance, I thought we could re-live it," Damon said, making his way to Elena. "Can I have this dance?" Damon said, sticking his hand out offering her to take it. Elena placed her hand into his rough, muscular hand. Damon led her to the 'Dance floor' and placed his hands on either side of Elena's waist, she wrapped her hands around his neck and stared directly into Damon's icy blue eyes, how they captivated her chocolate brown ones.

"Thank you Damon, this has to be the nicest thing anyone has done for me… it's just, since Stefan left for Duke and we don't know when he'll be back. No one understands this situation, Caroline never experienced the loss of a loved one, and Bonnie, well since she's with my brother and he's not gone I don't have anyone to talk to, it feels so good to be able to talk to someone." Elena said, completely serious.

"It's okay, Princess" Damon said as he whispered into her hair.

The music played until the record needed to be flipped, even through the fast songs they slow danced, Elena didn't want to admit the feelings she had for Damon, Damon had poured out all of his feelings for her and all she did was reject them, it was all because of Stefan, she couldn't deny her feelings for him but whenever she was near Damon all she could feel was a sense of safety and warmth, whenever she was in his arms it felt like nothing could hurt her, she frequently felt that with Stefan but it was different, there was always a sense of urgency and gentleness, with Damon it was far from urgent we would hold on for hours if they could.

But, like any good thing, it had to come to an end, the last song on The Monkees album came to a close Damon and Elena were left with uncontainable longing for each other, with falling for this amazing man came with consequences, Stefan would hopefully be coming home soon, with the truth coming out as fast as he could walk through the door, it wasn't helpful that Damon had the some god-like looks just like Stefan, there was always mystery with Damon, like he wasn't letting on as much as he knew. With Stefan it was always the truth, sometimes that honesty would hurt her but that never stopped her from being as determined as she was before.

"Thanks again Damon, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Elena said, whispering in his ear. Shivers rocked up and down Damon spine as he felt her body press against his, he couldn't take it much longer and pulled away from Elena and placed his hand on the vein that pulsed with the blood that supplied her beautiful face with enough blood to live, Elena didn't protest as he leaned in and placed his soft lips on hers, she knew all she would be able to think about for the next week would be this moment when Damon finally kissed her.

This kiss was different than Stefan's; his kisses were gentle and considerate while Damon's were aggressive and urgent, like he needed her just to breathe. Too soon, he broke away. He brought his hands from in her hair to where her hand rested on his neck and brought it down and intertwined their fingers. What they shared could never be mentioned, it was torture, she wanted to call her friends and tell them everything, but she couldn't. If Stefan ever found out he would have Damon's head, this would never come out she decided, it would remain a secret forever.

"I love you" Damon broke the silence; she already knew he loved her… the only thing that had changed were her feelings for him.

"I love you too" Damon world became colourful, everything became more detailed, his world changed for good, having this woman's love was the key to happiness. He couldn't wait to tell his brother… wait, did this mean he would have to share Elena with his brother Stefan? Suddenly a flashback from 1864 came into the back of his mind.

"_I love you, Damon" Katherine said, Damon thought he would faint right there and now. Little did he know he was lying to her._

"_Katherine, if you love me you must run away with me, we can go to my uncle's house in Georgia." Damon said to her, totally sincere._

"_Damon, do not get ahead of yourself. Your family is here, Stefan is here." Katherine said, rejecting his proposal._

"_Do you love him? Stefan?" Damon asked Katherine seriously._

"_I can't tell you, but you must know I would do anything for you." Katherine answered, dodging his question._

"_Do you love him?" Damon asked now frustrated. _

"_Yes, I do… you must respect that." Katherine answered. Damon's world shattered._

"_You must end it… I will love you more than he ever will" Damon was pleading with her._

"_I can't I love you both" Katherine answered as she turned around and walked away, leaving Damon in the middle of the street._

_That was the night that Katherine was caught and put in the tomb, never shall I forget that day._

"Elena, you can't love both of us, I've seen it… it tears apart families" Damon said, looking into her scorching brown eyes.

"I know I shouldn't love both of you but I can't help it…" Elena said, realizing she was still staring into those blue eyes.

"Then choose me, I would marry you any day, any year… I bet Stefan would never say that."

"I can't right now… I need… some time." Elena said, escaping from Damon's grasp, and heading up to her room in the boarding house.

Damon cleaned up the mess that was left after the 'dance' was finished. All he could think about was Elena and that painful flashback in the back of his head.

His princess of the night was in grasp all he needed to do was reach out and grab it. Maybe he would have to do the first item on the list to get her. He would do that for her, but then again it would hurt her.

Elena drenched her pillow with salt tears, how could she love them both?

"Elena, can I come in?" Damon asked at the door.

**How was it?**

**That was probably the longest chapter I had ever written, it was filled with tons of emotion… please review!**

**Mwah my neonites!**

**Kat**


	8. Fighting Walls

Damon let out a breath; it bugged him that he wasn't able to figure out Elena in a heartbeat like he had with other girls. Of course he went after his brothers girlfriend. Of course he fell in love with her, what the hell was he thinking? He slowly started walking away from the door.

Elena picked up her phone after she heard Damon's footsteps walk away from the door. She dialed Stefan's number hoping to talk to him, just hearing his voice would make her feel ten times better.

After what felt like twenty rings she decided to hang up, he was probably busy with finding answers. A few hours passed, Elena sat up, she slowly opened the door, and went into Damon's room.

"Damon?" Elena called out, she needed to clear things up. With one bound he was by her side. He grabbed her hand that was hanging down by her side.

"Elena, I want to apologize for the whole 'kiss' thing, I know your still with Stefan and that's okay, I just want you to know I'll always be there for you" As cliché as that sounded Elena liked it.

"No, Damon don't apologize for anything, I feel as if I am just a repeat of Katherine, I love both Salvatore brothers. I love you, Damon… I just need time to figure this out" Elena explained, Damon's still heart let out a silent beat.

"Forever, I'll wait" Damon said as he squeezed a bit on her hand that was still tangled with his. Elena stood on her tip toes and kissed Damon, a soft gentle kiss, no urgency just passion.

**XooX**

Stefan checked his phone _1 missed call from: Elena. _He chucked his phone on the ground as he turned around to face a half naked Elynor, a girl her met at a bar. He was so sure Damon and Elena would've just carried on as if he wasn't there. Stefan had changed over the past two days, he let more of his vampire side out, he was determined to get both cakes and eat them.

Stefan pulled his shirt back on just as Elynor came out of the hotel washroom. She turned around to turn off the light, Stefan was suddenly behind her, his temptation took over as he plunged his razor sharp teeth into the scarily skinny brunette, he sucked every last drop of blood from her. He slowly ripped her apart scattering her body parts in the lake in a remote place on his way back to Mystic Falls.

As much as he tried he couldn't escape the nagging feeling eating away at him, what was he doing?

Damon listened to her slow calm breathing from his room, Elena lay in Stefan's bed, and she waited for Stefan's return.

Damon was so sure that Stefan was not actually at Duke, but deep inside he felt like he might find out the answer by himself, and if he couldn't and he came back to Mystic Falls Damon would confront him on why he didn't answer any of her calls, why he never called to say how things were going, as Damon put the pieces together he realized that Stefan wasn't really finding out whether werewolf bites are fatal to humans, when Stefan came back, if he did Damon would interrogate him and get the real answer for Elena's conscience. He sat up, suddenly hearing a light noise coming from the hall of the boarding house.

With vampire speed he pinned the assailant against the wall not bothering to look at who it was.

"Damon? What the hell?" Elena said gasping for air.

"Elena? I thought you were sleeping" Damon said suddenly apologetic.

"No, I went to get my phone, to check if I had any calls" Elena said, Damon knew the real reason, to see if Stefan had called.

"Why is it all about Stefan? Stefan This. Stefan That." Damon said suddenly angry, it was all about his brother. Never anything for him, it was bad enough that he loved his brothers girlfriend but having her be completely cold towards him and not caring about his feelings towards her, if this were any other girl he would slept with her a long time ago, but Elena was different, no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he would try and make a move she would shut him down with something about Stefan, she would never know how much hearing Stefan's name after the words "I love you" when would she get that Damon could give her so much more than the vegetarian brooding brother, if he was vegetarian after all.

"Damon, I care about Stefan, nothing you can do will change that, but lying isn't something I want to do to you, I care about you too, more than I probably should, every time I look at you I can't help but think I dated the wrong Salvatore, I can't help but feel some kind of doubt in my feelings toward Stefan when I'm with you" Elena said, staring at the ground unable to look at Damon, she finally looked up to see his face had completely hardened and was showing no emotion, finally it softened.

"Elena, I have always cared for you, at first I thought you were just like Katherine, in some ways you are, like choosing my brother before me, no matter what I'll always be second. I'm tired of being second Elena." Damon said, suddenly angry and frustrated.

"But Damon, I really like you… I'm sorry I have been so cold towards you… I just, don't want to admit to myself that I…I like you" Elena said. Damon was fuming.

"You know what Elena, there are plenty of girls out there who would gladly put me first. No questions asked, Elena, I always put you first." Damon said, he walked towards Elena, Elena and his faces were inches apart. Elena leaned in, "But now, it's my turn to find someone to do that for me." Damon said, he turned around and walked away from Elena, his footsteps traveled past the foyer. Elena heard the front door slam; she walked towards the couch, sat down and stared at the burning flame in the fireplace.

Why had things gotten that far with Damon? Was Damon serious about not caring anymore?"

**Hey guys! **

**Please review, I hated writing the Damon and Elena fight… it tore my heart out.**

**I was wondering about doing a Damon POV on the situation with Elena…**

**Say your thoughts… good and bad.**

**Xoxo My Neonites,**

**Don't let the lights get to bright… lol **


End file.
